A Date With Sweet Dessert
by LaneFlames
Summary: In which Itsuka has to deal with Monoma being sadistic and just decides to get things over with. Stems from my desire to have Monoma hit in the balls with a Detroit Smash.


"I really don't understand why you waste your time with those pathetic, useless, ridiculous excuses of Heroes in Class 1‒A, Itsuka, when clearly you could be spending your time…" Monoma kept rambling on, much to the redhead's dismay, his monologue going across deaf ears.

God, how did she find herself in this situation again? The "Big Sister" of Class 1‒B was sitting across from the annoying blonde boy at a rather fancy Italian restaurant on a Friday night; and she hated every passing second of it. It was so, so stupid of her! Her fellow classmates were having a secret tournament on arm wrestling, taking bets and coming up with winning deals, and of course, she had gotten cocky. Itsuka's Quirk was practically made for winning arm wrestling tournaments, so the outcome seemed obvious to many that she would win. What was her winning bet? She wanted a piece of chocolate for victory, something simple. What did Monoma want? _A date with her,_ of all people.

She had actually laughed at that proposal, knowing full well that the boy was not going to get his date. While she appreciated her friendship with the blonde, Kendo had zero interest in romance with him; he was just too full of himself and kinda was an ass to her friends.

What no one expected was for Monoma to go through their class with ease, slamming hands onto the table one by one. People were being eliminated left to right, until it finally came down to Kendo and him, her nerves threatening to overcome her for once. Just… just another match, right? She could win this, get her chocolate, and forget about the tournament forever.

Boy, she hated her ignorance of his Quirk. Using his own physical strength and copying her Quirk, Monoma managed to overpower her, leaving her eyes wide open with shock as the boy taunted her about heading for dinner that week. Several days later, and here she was, trying her absolute best to not knock out the narcissistic male.

She poked at her salad, bored out of her mind. Itsuka tried her best to remain kind, calm, and polite to him, but in all honesty, he was really infuriating her to the point of just smacking him out the window to their left.

"Seriously, how do you expect any of those idiots to be Heroes?! They're sooo weak, darling. Just look at Izuku Midor‒"

Itsuka's head snapped up at that, her blue eyes glaring at Monoma. "I don't care that you want to brag about yourself. I don't care that you're narcissistic and stuck‒up about being the best. Don't insult Izuku. He has more talent in his freckles alone than you do your entire life," she growled, gritting her teeth at the shocked blonde. She was really getting sick of this; and she had to tolerate it for so long now. And of course, he only made it worse with that damned smile of his, practically asking for her to pummel him to the ground with a judo throw.

"Oooh, so now it comes out. Someone has a crush on the piece of broccoli."

Taking a deep breath, her cheeks turned a light shade of red before she began. "N‒No. Far from it. But unlike you, I respect him. He's kind, looks out for everyone despite their wishes, actually has real ambition and goals, stands up for what is right, and he's incredibly smart," she retorted, counting off the factors with her fingers.

All of that was so true. Some of her classmates had nothing but envy for 1‒A. Kendo was the complete opposite; since witnessing their power and energy at the Sports Festival, she had a small hint of awe harbored inside of her, admiring just how brave and energetic they were. They all wanted to be Heroes, no duh, but _they _deserved to be Heroes. In the recent weeks before this nightmare of a date, the girl had been hanging out with several classmates, most notably Iida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, and, of course, Midoriya. The experiences and conversations she had with them made Kendo believe that they would totally get along with 1‒B, if only her class would give them a chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Monoma chuckled, his eyes seeming to have a sort of jealousy in his eyes. "Don't tell me that our 'Big Sister' is getting all cuddly with Deku. God, Kendo, I thought you would have better‒"

She didn't even care anymore. Quickly glancing underneath the table to see her feet, Itsuka pulled back her leg, only to shove her foot right into Monoma's groin, smiling innocently at his painstricken face. "Oh, wow! Are you ok, Monoma?" She asked, giggling at the sound of him whining in agony.

"Consider that payback. Class‒1A has more balls than you do," she hummed, getting up from her chair and flipping him off. Screw the deal; Itsuka was so ready to just get out of here. Leaving the boy to deal with his pain and pay for their meal, she walked out of the restaurant, ignoring any looks she received, not a single care for the boy she left behind. The crisp, cool air of the fall met her face when she exited, sighing as she started to make her way back to her apartment not too far away.

Perhaps she should stop by Midoriya's house and ask if he and his friends wanted to hit up the arcade with her? She was itching for an actual good Friday night.


End file.
